


Thunderdome

by Thegoldenrati0



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, clone club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenrati0/pseuds/Thegoldenrati0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drama central in Clone Club today. Soccer cop and propunk relationships revealed with explosive consequences. Sarah vs Beth. Comedic relief via Delphine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderdome

Felix, Sarah and Cosima had been out to get supplies for clone club. The loft had become the go to place for their little meetings seeing as Alison had her family and Beth had… well Paul. This was the sanctuary they had built around the sisterhood.

Helena had taken Kira out for ice-cream and Sarah hadn’t been able to decide who was most excited, Kira or her Auntie. Helena doted on Kira so Sarah knew she was in surprisingly safe hands.

The door to the loft slid open with the metal sliding along its run before hitting the brakes, making a similar grating noise on the return journey. Nothing announced someones arrival like Felix’s door. Who need a doorbell anyway, not that people knocked these days.

"Oh…"

Felix spotted it the two of them first. Beth and Alison parting from an embrace. By embrace it meant they were attached by the lips. By parting it meant they were now at opposite ends of the apartment, Alison having flung Beth that far.

"It’s not…"

Alison goldfished.

"I think it’s exactly what it looks like. No judgement, all gods children"

Felix who was as flabbergasted as the other two swayed through the apartment trying to keep some form of composure.

Cosima tilted her head with a bemused expression, her scientific gears grinding as she watched for both of their reactions.

Sarah tossed her at jacket at the bed but Felix caught it in the cross-fire. He was sent into further befuddlement when he spotted the present in Sarah’s pocket. Stringing out a very expensive looking set of underwear. This was all getting too much, where was Colin when he was needed?

Beth, Alison and Sarah were bickering amongst themselves. It was mostly Ali trying to form a broken cover story that Sarah had no time for. Beth getting snappy, exasperated at Ali’s lame attempt of deception.

Cosima noticed the red mark indented into Sarah’s shoulder blade as she headed for the bed. Those were teeth marks. That girl was kinky.

"Like dude, is your shoulder ok… Is that a bite mark? Very kinky"

"Shut it, Dreds"

Sarah called back with a momentary grin.

Ignoring the rest of the drama, Cosima flipped open her computer and pulled up her tumblr account.

Elsewhere things were all unfolding at a worrying pace.

"Look, Beth it’s just a little… messy. We’re meant to be careful remember?"

Felix was showing compassion, this didn’t actually have to be a big deal.

"Felix shut your god damn mouth you…."

Beth’s reaction to difficult situations was to bite first and bark louder. She also needed to keep Alison safe in all this.

"Oi, bitch, back off my brother!"

Both Sarah and Felix were finding it difficult to warm to the police detective that had violated their inner sanctum. She embodied everything they had spent their childhood running away from. Beth’s reaction to this was not helping her case.

Alison had resigned herself to the sofa her face the same shade as Cosima’s coat. She knew her clones wouldn’t betray her to her family, but she was still worried as to what they would think.

"Well at least I’m not fucking a married woman"

Beth stepped forward at the provocation, the tension in the room palpable.

Felix decided to make an attempt at diffusing the situation. He couldn’t know that it was about to rock everyones world and trigger total carnage.

"Speaking of which, Sarah. Who are you shagging? I found these in your pocket and they’re expensive,definitely not yours, care to share?”

He smirked waving the lace at Sarah.

"Oh, piss of, Felix"

He threw his head back never imagining his sister to have dabbled into the dark ways of muff diving. Inspecting them properly he laughed louder.

"I mean, Jesus girl! They’re Calvin Klein. They look like something Rachel would wear!"

Sarah’s head snapped in a tell-tale motion towards Felix needing him to shut the hell up. If the tension was heavy before it was a dead weight now. It had caught Sarah off guard, something that rarely happened, hence Felix caught on so quickly.

"Oh my god"

He dropped the lacy underwear to the ground. It was Rachel’s. Holy shite. He’d need to cleanse.

Sarah could practically hear the lightbulbs flicking on in the clones minds. The bite marks, the late night absences and now the underwear. Thanks proclone. She cursed silently.

"You hypocritical little whore."

Beth’s fuse had burnt to it’s end. So breaking up a marriage was punishable in Sarah’s mind but sleeping with the clone that had made multiple attempts to destroy them all was fine? Not on her watch.

Crossing the room in two fell strides she threw her fist across Sarah’s face connecting perfectly with the scruffy punks jaw and knocking her across the apartment. Narrowly missing Felix’s paint cans.

It should have been a one-punch knock down, but Beth underestimated Sarah being made of stronger things. Living life the way Manning did had her as Principal of the school of hard knocks.

"Alison. We’re leaving. Now"

Holding out her hand to the other clone, Beth had turned her back. Fatal error in Sarah’s eyes.

Jumping back to her feet and ignoring her split lip Sarah mounted her attack.

Sarah roughly grabbed Beth’s shoulder and pulling her around did what she did best. Survive. She threw her head forward into Beth’s face, the cops nose popping delightfully under the force of the headbutt.

"Sarah stop this shit now!"

Felix howled from the bed. Cosima and he had taken refuge atop the furniture, neither one of them stupid enough to physically intervene.

Beth was stunned but her training kicked in. The steps she had been knocked back from in the fierce assault gave her the momentum she needed. Dipping her shoulder and using her body weight she dump tackled Sarah to the ground. Sadly, taking out Felix’s table in the process as the glass piece shattered with the combined weight of the two clones. 

Sarah’s head bounced off the floor and she was certain a concussion was picked up, her brain ringing in her ears. A burning in her cheek pointed to glass damage but the endorphins kicked in. She hated having Beth on top of her. The two were the closest to each other aesthetically, it was always strange to see.

Reaching out with a hand she managed to fumble and grasp hold of Felix’s “Stud Muffin” coffee cup and didn’t hesitate in smashing it across Beth’s face.

As the detective fell to the side, Sarah managed to get to her feet.

They squared up to each other again. Months of tension mounting to this all the frustration, anger and pain that had come from clone discovery had lead here. There was no way they should be taking this out on each other, but those genetically identical tempers frayed in similar ways.

"Enough, for christs sake, that’s it"

Felix stepped between them no way these two meat heads were destroying any more of his apartment. Felix always felt like collateral damage to these lot. He was just the back up, the wing man.

Sarah spat blood from her lip onto the floor as Beth wiped her bloody nose in her sleeve. Chests heaving from the stress and the physicality of they fight the snapshots of expressions around the room were quite the site.

Alison was sat bolt upright, one hand in her lap the other covering her mouth. Eyes wide.

Cosima was on the phone to Delphine, the two cavewomen would need some heavy pain meds and from the looks of things, Sarah would need stitches.

"Time out!! You. Sit there. You. Over there"

Felix give Sarah a shoulder nudge to the kitchen chair, Beth sent to the couch by Alison.

Alison went into Mommy mode and grabbed a cloth to start cleaning down Beth’s bloody face.

"Idiot"

She whispered to the detective. Caressing her cheek before remember where she was, thankful the others were preoccupied.

Across the loft Felix was glaring down at Sarah.

"Sarah, what the hell are you thinking? Rachel is public enemy number one, and now clone club is split in half. Not to mention… you came to the dark side. I always knew it was in you."

He ran a hand through his sisters her trying to comfort her. It was an obvious statement to make but Sarah was a train wreck, they all knew it. This was just impressively shitty, even by her standards.

Sarah’s skull was thick as rocks but she was his sister none the less and they had survived this long together, whether she was being an idiot or not, Felix would be by her side.

He shook his head and went over to the fridge digging for a can of beer.

"Yo, robo-cop, put this on your messed up face"

The door opened again after 20 minutes of awkward silence, a slightly frantic Delphine appearing, hair looking perfect despite the late hour. She clutched a medical bag to her chest.

"Cosima, I came as quickly as I could. What the hell happened?"

Hopping up off the bed, Cosima wrapped an arm around Delphine’s waist and guided her through the room to the kitchen counter so that she could prepare her medical snazz.

"Watch the glass"

"Cosima…"

"Well, Sarah and Beth had a little… altercation but we’re all friends now. Right, team?"

The question was met with silence.

Felix knew that Sarah would be in a predictable pout. She was scowling at the floor, ignoring the dull throb in her head and the sting in her cheek. Her inner three year old was digging its heels in.

"Hello, Sarah. Do you mind?"

Delphine had appeared in front of Sarah, tools in hand.

This wasn’t the first time she had to have stitches there had been many before. The problem with this time was her damaged ego.

"This doesn’t tickle"

Delphine made an attempt at humour that was lost on Sarah. She didn’t respond, just looked up at the doctor above her with needle and thread.

"It better not scar"

That was three year old Sarah’s way of showing appreciation. She’d a few days to brood before this blew over.

Felix and Cosima were back on the bed, both laying on their stomachs, propped up on both hands watching the show with glee now that the carnage was over.

"You should get Delphine a nurses outfit"

They giggled together.

Cosima wolf whistled to her girlfriend and they laughed louder as the French woman turned a satisfying shade of red.

Delphine worked quickly and efficiently the pain was evident but not unbearable. She bit her lip to try and dull it, instead aggravating the split tissue.

"Damn it"

She hissed.

"You’re all done, Sarah."

"Yeah. Cheers" 

Delphine wrapped her tools up in surgical drapes and set them back in her bag. Rooting around for painkillers she passed a box to Sarah and gave a small smile. Heading over to Beth she handed her the same meds.

"You don’t need any medical attention, Beth. Just keep it on ice and take these"

Beth refused to take the box of pills from Delphine’s hand.

"Oh I’m not a baby like her. I don’t need painkillers… Or stitches"

The underhand blow had Sarah back on her feet and crossing the room. Jesus she was like a Rottweiler.

Alison stood to Beth’s defense this time. Arms out to slow Sarah, it wasn’t aggressive, it was a plea.

"Sarah, please. Sit down. Sit down"

The momentary delay was just so that Felix could arrive and take his sister with a firmer hard.

Head bitch in charge was here. They could all look out.

"Do you know the point of a time out, Sarah. How the hell are you going to explain your face to, Kira? Oh and on that note, you need a something to tell Helena because she will not leave Beth in one piece if she finds out she did that to your ugly mug”

Felix was always the brains to Sarah’s brawn. He was right, Helena would tear Beth limb from limb if she had hurt her sestra.

"Lesbians, thank you for your assistance, you’re free to leave this shit show"

The two of them were already making out on Felix’s bed. They could take it else where.

"Alison, go home and sort yourself out. Stay away from the bottles. All of them"

Felix was no side show to clone club, he was their rock. Just the right distance to be involved but able to detach enough to organize these hormonal messes.

"Beth, Sarah. You stay. You’re cleaning up while I express my trauma through my art."

Digging around the kitchen he threw a garbage back at Sarah and a sweeping broom at Beth.

"I swear to Jesus himself if you two start any shite I end you both myself."

From his tone both Sarah and Beth knew not to question Felix.

Sarah threw a middle finger at Beth as she started grabbing the pieces of the destroyed “Stud Muffin” cup while Beth swept up the remnants of the glass table.

Just another day in clone club.


End file.
